FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C show a saw blade clamping device 100′ used in a hand-held linearly reciprocating type sawing machine according to prior art. The saw blade clamping device is able to clamp either of a jigsaw blade 10 and a reciprocating saw blade 20 which have different shanks as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, respectively. The saw blade clamping device 100′ comprises a first clamping plate 30′, a second clamping plate 40′, a first driving element 50′, a second driving element 60′, and a fixing pin 31′ assembled to the first clamping plate 30′, wherein the second clamping plate 40′ is provided with a slot 41′ (shown in FIG. 1B) having a shape matching with that of the shank 11 of the jigsaw blade 10.
The first driving element 50′ and the second driving element 60′ are configured to be able to clamp the first clamping plate 30′ and the second clamping plate 40′ together. When a jigsaw blade 10 is inserted into the clamping device 100′, the shank 11 of the jigsaw blade 10 is located in the slot 41′ of the second clamping plate 40′, and the first clamping plate 30′ and the second clamping plate 40′ are fastened together by means of the first driving element 50′ and the second driving element 60′, so that the jigsaw blade 10 is clamped in the clamping device 100′. On the other hand, when a reciprocating saw blade 20 is inserted into the clamping device 100′, the fixing pin 31′ is inserted through a through hole 32′ of the first clamping plate into a circular hole 22 in the shank 21 of the reciprocating saw blade 20, and the first clamping plate 30′ and the second clamping plate 40′ are fastened together by means of the first driving element 50′ and the second driving element 60′, so that the reciprocating saw blade 20 is clamped in the clamping device 100′.
A defect in such a clamping device 100′ is that it is difficult for an operator to insert a corresponding saw blade to an accurate position, which may result in that the first driving element 50′ and the second driving element 60′ fail to drive the first clamping plate 30′ and the second clamping plate 40′ into correct clamping condition.
Thus, it is desirable to solve the above problem found in the prior art.